helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!
Audition Chronology''' ---- Previous: "Mirai Shoujo" Audition 2013]] Morning Musume '14 ＜Golden＞ Audition (モーニング娘。'14 ＜黄金＞オーディション！) is the second Morning Musume 12th generation auditions. It was announced on March 15, 2014 at the 2014 spring tour.Tsunku. "「モーニング娘。'14 ＜黄金＞オーディション！」開催決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-03-15. The winner(s) of the audition will receive lessons and be able to participate in fall 2014 events, and will become full member(s) in 2015. Girls who fail the audition may have the opportunity to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei, receiving free training. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, Minimum of age 10 and maximum of 17 years of age by March 31, 2014. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Application Deadline:' May 11, 2014 *'Total Applicants:' TBA *'Training Camp Choreographer:' Yoshiko (Morning Musume's Choreographer) *'Broadcast:' On The Girls Live First round The application deadline is May 11, 2014. Comments by Tsunku and Members *Profile: A girl who loves singing, and who strongly believes in her own future. And even though she is not so certain about her confidence, she still wants to try. *The winner(s) who pass will participate in events that Morning Musume '14 have in fall, and will take lessons. They will fully start working as a part of the group in 2015. *If no one gets picked, there will be the possibility to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei and get free lessons and take part in lives that way. *Then it's possible to take part in Morning Musume's next audition and/or join a new Hello!Project unit. *Yes, the skills of the girls in Morning Musume '14 these days is really high and because of that the requirements are higher too. But we believe that there are still a lot of talent out there that will shock us. *Michishige Sayumi talked the group about Golden Audition. **Ikuta Erina said: "Well since it’s a golden audition maybe some kouhai who’d be in the center would join and as you can see when we’re lined up like this I’m always standing at the very edge w. I don’t want to lose to my kouhais either so I’ll always work hard to get closer to the center position and as Morning Musume ‘14 I’ll do my best to get on more golden (timeslot) shows as well!" **Sato Masaki said: "You see, I’ve been telling myself “I’ll pass Sayashi-san!” for a while but even now I still haven’t reached that point yet. So if this “golden” girl joins now…uhm… maybe she’ll take the center position just as Ikuta-san said. That’ll be bothersome for me. But it’ll be nice if I can be friends with them, even closer than I am now with Sakura-chan." **Kudo Haruka said: "I’m 14 years old right now. I was born in 1999 so anyone younger than me would have to be born after 2000. I wonder if I’ll lose opportunities to talk as the youngest… I was asked about a lot of things in interviews/shows as the youngest so I can’t help but wonder. But putting that aside I’m still looking forward to have girls younger than me to join." **Oda Sakura said: "I'm not ready to be a senpai because formation dance is already tough." Trivia *The audition is not limited to Japan, girls from different nationalities are allowed to audition. *All members from Hello Pro Kenshuusei are allowed to participate in this audition and they will automatically pass to the third round. References External Links *Audition website *Official Announcements: Hello! Project, Tsunku's Blog Category:2014 Auditions Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:12th Generation